


i can always show my everything (to you)

by samatokki



Series: into the void files [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dystopian Fiction, Inspectors, M/M, an alternate universe of an alternate universe, enforcers - Freeform, hakyeon is a bratty lovable drunk, taekwoon is super whipped anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samatokki/pseuds/samatokki
Summary: where this time, taekwoon is the hound and hakyeon, the shepherd.(and taekwoon can't help but frustrate hakyeon in a dozen different ways)





	i can always show my everything (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not apart of the original 'into the void' storyline!  
> aka taekwoon is the enforcer and hakyeon is the inspector.
> 
> i wrote this out of impulse just to show the differences  
> if the two switched roles (//▽//)
> 
> also this was meant to be less than a 1000 words but i ended  
> up getting too excited ;;

taekwoon makes his way into the second train carriage, the latent criminal side of him whispers devilishly, telling him to run straight through as he predates the suspect still with caution. though he never worked by the books, by the system’s little games.

there was a reason why his type were compared to canines that stalked in the shadows of their prey. he sought to prove it at first, but it really didn't take much effort.

his communication bracelet beeps the same time he’s plastered against a small attachment of a wall beside the first restroom.

‘ _enforcer, report._ ’ hakyeon’s smooth voice and stern expression holds him in his position instantly.

taekwoon’s eyes, almost hawk-like had tailed the man, “suspect just entered the restroom on the other side, probably for temporary confinement thinking he managed to outrun us”

the inspector over the line scoffs, “ _in a public vehicle? he must be out of sorts_ ”

“ _i need you to hold position momentarily until i am done checking everyone’s indexes here_ ”

the enforcer frowns a little, “what?”

“ _team two is positioned at the third carriage. they’ll rush in and flank him if he starts acting up. you’re serving as back-up this time, do you understand?_ ”

“yes, sir”

“ _good boy_ ” he could hear people talking through the call, probably a little shaken that someone from the MWPSB is on board, but hakyeon has always been good at calming people down.

“ _keep an eye on the suspect. i will be there in five_ ” and the call ends.

this time he gets a call from sanghyuk on a shared line with hakyeon.

“ _team two is outside carriage two’s door, how is the suspect doing?_ ”

“he’s quiet. if the plan to hold the passengers hostage is true, how are you planning on doing this?” taekwoon eyes a passenger falling asleep.

“ _jaehwan will do the enforcement. wonshik and i will make sure the passengers’ psycho passes don’t go berserk_ ”

taekwoon hears a small beep behind him that has him turn immediately. the light above the door is glowing red.

_locked._

“wait a second- inspector, are you seeing this-“

“ _shit_ ” sanghyuk tries to get the door open but to no avail. “ _he’s hacked the system_ ”

“ _taekwoon_ ” it’s hakyeon’s voice that he hears next. taekwoon almost forgot he was on the line with them.

“ _you are the only one within range with the suspect. sanghyuk, get ahold of hongbin to release the locks but for now, it’s up to you, taekwoon_ ”

“ _take extreme caution, please_ ” hakyeon practically begs (though in typical hakyeon fashion it would be “don’t you dare hurt yourself or i won’t forgive you”) because not only is the man persistent, he’s quite the worrywart too.

taekwoon’s done this many times, an enforcement. but never one like this, where both teams are unable to advance at once and it all falls on him to finish the job.

the suspect could- no, is most definitely armed.

if with a gun, it would be taekwoon’s absolute nightmare because not only was the use of a firearm that wasn’t a dominator illegal, he would have to restrain the man in a confined space, nowhere near keen in getting a bullet wound. (or letting his entire team condemn him for not being careful).

the man could also have just a knife in tow, this, however would be a situation taekwoon could handle just fine.

his walk down the aisle was an easy task. all it took was shoving his dominator into his coat and a quick fix of his posture. taekwoon hoped he’d gone unsuspicious through the cameras, knowing the man would definitely be monitoring every carriage.

he gives the cubicle door a few rasps, “excuse me, you’ve taken quite some time. i really need to use the restroom”

it’s quiet. so taekwoon knocks again, more than before.

“sir, _please_ ”

there’s movement, he hears. then a few hushed curses before the door clicks unlock. taekwoon doesn’t waste time, he’s charging into the cubicle at an alarming speed, almost inhumane. his body (mostly his glorious wide shoulders) takes up a quarter of the room, a contrast to someone like hakyeon who was a lot smaller and more agile.

the man had his laptop tucked beneath his arm, ready to leave the cubicle. taekwoon’s abrupt presence, form shadowing over him sends him into an agitated mess.

the suspect chucks his laptop onto the floor (nearly falling back onto the toilet bowl in the process) and rummages through his pockets. taekwoon’s leg flies up to kick the man’s wrist as soon as he sees the familiar sheen of metal, the impact backing them into both sides of the wall.

the knife falls beside taekwoon’s foot. it’s over.

taekwoon reaches his arm out, dominator pointed. the gun starts shifting into a much larger, intricate form. it’s frightening, the suspect left rooted in his spot.

“y-you MWPSB assholes are always meddling! what has the system ever fucking done for you?!” he tries to say smartly, but finds the rest of his words lodged in his throat when taekwoon’s eyes are glowing in a steely shade of blue.

taekwoon’s finger curls over the trigger, “it’s done nothing for me”

“but at least, it lets me do this to people like you”

_‘crime coefficient is 312. enforcement mode is lethal eliminator. aim carefully and eliminate the target’_

a large ball of blue engulfs the man before red is spilled out, profusely. it leaves a few splatters on taekwoon’s suit, great.

“enforcement complete. crime coefficient over 300” taekwoon reports when hakyeon receives his call.

hakyeon lets out a deep sigh, “good work. i’ll send in a drone to clean up the remains” taekwoon thinks he sounds pained.

he’d have to ask him about it later.

 

 

 

  
they’re in taekwoon’s quarters tonight, where he’s cooked up enough for two. plates of stir fry scarfed down in an instant. taekwoon’s always been a good cook.

then they’re seated on the couch after a good dinner, hakyeon’s favorite wine poured into two tall glasses. the television’s volume is low, the dialogue from the show currently showing fills the room in hushed voices. the lights from the screen play against hakyeon’s skin in different colors, from blues to yellows and sometimes red.

taekwoon does end up asking about the tone of hakyeon’s voice earlier, who replies (mostly in a drunken, angry babble) that he was just worried sick about his enforcer being left on his own.

“i loathe you, you know that? you’re always getting yourself in a predicament when we’re on the field. it drives me crazy, damn” hakyeon manages to say before another glass of wine is drained, the motion of his hand tipping the rim of the glass against his lips sluggish. he’d never been temperate when it came to alcohol, let alone could hold his liquor for long.

taekwoon chuckles fondly at his inspector and sets the empty glass down before his hand gives out and leaves it to shatter, pulling him gently by the arm so said man’s body falls against his broad chest.

the inspector doesn’t protest, obviously. he moves to snuggle insistently against his enforcer, maybe a little protectively, as he’s always liked when they’re alone like this.

“and you’re always ten times more charming when you’re drunk, cha hakyeon” taekwoon says teasingly.

hakyeon whines, probably because he’s gathering every part of him that’s still sober to fight back with a decently snarky remark. he resigns to moving his arms up excruciatingly slow, across taekwoon’s chest till they rumple his shirt under his touch, reaching up till they come to wrap around taekwoon’s neck loosely while turning to face him.

taekwoon laughs again, a hand now rested on hakyeon’s lower back, “what do you want now?”

“to kiss you. because you always make me want to even though you piss me off”

“how unprofessional” taekwoon pushes the same hand down so hakyeon comes closer, “thinking about kissing your subordinate during work? sanghyuk ought to give you a lecture. he’s good at putting people in their place”

“i don’t see how you can think of hyukkie any better when he and hongbin have their hands down each other’s pants every time they meet”

“you’re exaggerating. and that was _one time-_ “

“and him putting people in their place?”

“we both know _i_ do that better” hakyeon huffs, tangling his fingers through the curls of taekwoon’s black hair at the base of his neck.

his hair is long, small unnoticeable waves past his shoulders, strands feeling like fine silk against the gaps of hakyeon’s fingers as he combs them through. taekwoon’s shampoo gave off a faint scent of green tea and something else he couldn’t pinpoint. he would have to ask for the bottle later (and maybe ask the other nicely if he could use a little).

“you should tie your hair up for work”

“what if i don’t want to?” hakyeon wants to wipe off the smirk on taekwoon’s face.

“that should have been an order. who’s the inspector here, hm?”

hakyeon may be months older, he may be higher in rank. he may not be a latent criminal like taekwoon, yet he finds himself being played into the latter’s hands so easily.

but it didn’t bother him. not even a little.

“you” their faces are inching closer as taekwoon’s voice grows softer.

when their lips finally meet, taekwoon sounds like he’s purring, content from the exchange. the atmosphere is heated, their bodies melting into one another the moment hakyeon’s tongue slips into taekwoon’s mouth. it doesn’t go further from there even when taekwoon’s cold hands managed to creep under the thin material of hakyeon’s shirt, right above the waist band of his pants.

hakyeon pulls away, letting their lips part with a soft smack.

“let me guess” taekwoon registers the glimmer in hakyeon’s eyes and the little smile he has playing on his lips. “you want to sleep here tonight?”

“mm” hakyeon hums, pressing a wet kiss against taekwoon’s cheek before lifting himself from the other’s lap. when did hakyeon even get into his lap?

“you let me baby you like this but won’t hesitate to shoot me with a paralyzer dart when we’re at work?” he’s off the couch now, looking over his shoulder to meet his inspector’s eyes. his hand is out, an invitation hakyeon always loved receiving (and taking without any hesitation).

“of course”

taekwoon’s lips curl at the corners.

“but i could never kill you”

and hakyeon takes his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter three of 'into the void' is in the works!  
> the idea of this random piece just popped out of nowhere  
> while i was writing the next chapter and i just had to  
> do something..
> 
> disturb me on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kaibutsus) with  
> any questions or ideas!  
> comments are appreciated~  
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
